


let you love me

by Cobra_Kai



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Kate Fuller has PTSD, Los Tres Geckos, Richie Ships It, Vacation
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobra_Kai/pseuds/Cobra_Kai
Summary: Кейт осталась с братьями Гекко после всего произошедшего. Теперь, когда не осталось никаких проблем с богами и кулебрас, на первый план вышли чувства. Это не только вина, которая осталась у Кейт, но и некая недосказанность между ней и Сетом
Relationships: Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko
Comments: 10
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> заранее извиняюсь, главы могут выходить не часто (спасибо писательскому блоку, хотя может я просто писать не умею); как-то слишком мало контента по сет/кейт, поэтому я здесь

Трое Гекко, так их прозвали в народе, сидят в машине и готовятся к очередному ограблению. Кейт на этот раз надела черное платье без рукавов, подпоясанное белым тонким ремешком. Гекко же были в костюмах. Фуллер понятия не имеет, как они справляются с жарой. Все трое натянули солнцезащитные очки. Сет глянул в зеркало заднего вида и произнес, глядя на девушку:

— Ты готова, напарница?

На лице Кейт проскакивает улыбка. В воздухе образовалась своя атмосфера, которую нарушил Ричи своим высказыванием:

— А меня ты не хочешь спросить? — поднял бровь. — Ну готов ли я?

— О, заткнись, Ричи!

С недавних пор они больше не говорят «чтобы нам быть жирными и богатыми и умереть в объятиях красивой женщин». Теперь этого не было. Ведь их теперь не два Гекко, а целых три. У Кейт не было этой фамилии, но ведь семья не заканчивается на крови. А у Фуллер остались только эти двое. Ну и Скотт, который теперь путешествует или что-то такое. Кейт так и не выяснила.

— Мы так и будем сидеть здесь? — поинтересовалась Кейт.

— В нашем деле главное, как ни странно, не торопиться, — ответил ей Сет. — Да и вообще, все еще не понимаю нахера тебе это нужно.

— Прекрати это и давай за дело, — отрезала Кейт.

Все шло как по плану. Кейт каждый раз волнуется, что она что-нибудь испортит, но, к их счастью, все проходит хорошо. Фуллер все еще винит себя за убийства, которые совершила Амару. Никто не говорил с ней об этом. Но и она не хотела. Точно не жалости. Кейт знала, что это не нужно ни ей, ни братьям.

Когда они отъехали от банка, Сет снова посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида и похвалил Фуллер за хорошую работу. Ричи и это не оставил без комментария, сказав что-то вроде: «А что насчет меня?». Но в ответ он получил лишь очередное «заткнись». Кто-то назвал бы это нездоровыми отношениями и был бы прав. Но Сет был горд своим братом и любил его. Просто это заложено внутри него. Как бы сказал Сет: «такое уж я дерьмо». Кейт бы с этим поспорила.

Уехав достаточно далеко от места преступления, они остановились в дешевом придорожном мотеле. Кейт могла сказать, что ей все нравится в ее новом образе жизни, но вот эти страшные грязные отели она не любила всем сердцем. Фуллер мечтала остановиться в каком-нибудь хорошем месте и подольше. Но схема «накопить деньги и уехать в закат» здесь не работала. Это стало зависимостью не для нее, так для Гекко. А их она бросить не могла.

Кейт быстро переоделась в майку, рубашку и джинсы. Честно, ей нравилось быть в платье на ограблении, так сказать это ее образ. Но любимые джинсы и рубашка все-таки лучше.

— Ну вот, я проголодалась, — произносит Кейт, когда Гекко подсчитывают деньги. Поняв, что их лучше не отвлекать, она выходит за дверь и направляется в поиске какого-нибудь магазинчика или автомата с едой.

— Кейт, ты куда? — слышит за спиной голос Сета. Все-таки отвлекла.

— Я скоро вернусь. Принесу нам поесть, — отвечает Фуллер, не понимая, что в этом такого особенного. Хотя она догадывалась.

Чрезмерная опека «старшего брата» брала корни прямиком с того момента, когда Сет впервые потерял ее. Он все еще чувствует вину за то, что отпустил ее. Да, возможно, порой Кейт думала, что ее жизнь покатилась по пизде после встречи с братьями Гекко, после того, как Сет оставил ее на той дороге. Но потом Фуллер вспоминала, что сама навязалась к Сету у того злосчастного бара.

_Тебе не составить компанию?_

— С тобой пойти? — предлагает Гекко.

— Я же не на ограбление иду, — смеется Кейт. — Вам еще нужно придумать, куда мы дальше поедем.

— Если что…

— Сет, — прерывает она его, — я не маленькая и многому научилась.

«Так маленькие и говорят, » — пронеслось в голове у Кейт. Она прекрасно понимала, что ей даже пить еще нельзя, но ее так бесило, когда Сет начинал разговаривать с ней и вести себя так, словно она ребенок. В свои девятнадцать она уже успела убить кулебрас, спасти мир и ограбить банк. Ладно, это и в правду звучит по-детски.

— Пятнадцать минут, — произносит Гекко и уходит обратно в номер.

***

Кейт возвращается с тремя маленькими пакетами из забегаловки в одной руке и с пакетом, наполненным бутылками пива и лимонада, в другой. Отдав каждому по порции, Фуллер садится на кровать с ужасно неудобным матрасом. Братья молчали, что было даже не странно. Деньги лежали, уже пересчитанные, в сумке. Значит, скоро можно будет ехать дальше, чуть передохнув, конечно.

— Мы решили, куда поедем, — прерывает тишину Сет, доев бургер и запивая его пивом.

Кейт вскидывает брови в немом вопросе.

— Тебе понравится, — отвечает Сет, хоть она и ожидала прямого ответа. — К черту все дерьмо, устроим себе каникулы.

После перекуса Кейт решает, что ей стоит принять душ. Она все еще пытается смыть с себя всю кровь тех людей, которых убила Амару. Каждый раз, когда Фуллер стоит под душем и плачет, она ненавидит себя и ненавидит эту жалость к себе. Иногда это ее так бесит, что Кейт ударяет по плитке на стене, оставляя покраснения на костяшках и даже кровь. К счастью для нее, она все ближе к прощению себя.

В этот раз Кейт не плачет и не причиняет себе боль, просто стоит и думает. И этих мыслей столько, что все не озвучить. Надев привычную одежду, Кейт выходит из ванной комнаты и садится на кровать к Сету. Возможно, им стоило взять два номера. Теперь они подумали об этом, ведь здесь только две кровати и небольшое кресло у окна. Грязно-бежевые обои тоже не добавляют шарма этой комнате.

Ричард предлагает взять второй номер, но оказывается так трудно решить кто с кем будет. Кейт принимает решение, что будет спать в отдельном номере, чтобы не приносить никому неудобств. Спустившись вниз и взяв ключик от комнаты по соседству с Гекко, Фуллер возвращается, чтобы сообщить братьям, где она будет спать.

В номере Фуллер пытается дозвониться до брата, но все тщетно. В ответ получает лишь «абонент не доступен». Со вздохом кидает телефон на кровать.

— Зачем ему телефон, если он не берет его?! — возмущается Кейт и падает на кровать рядом с телефоном, та противно скрипит.

Фуллер смотрит на свои запястья, на которых виднеются шрамы после того, как Амару вскрыла вены. Сет перелил ей свою кровь. Кейт слышала, что в крови содержится частичка души. Значит ли это, что в ней есть что-то от старшего Гекко? Сет не мог знать, что его кровь подойдет, он надеялся на это. А потом Кейт вспоминает, что первое, увиденное ею после этого, был Сет. Он волновался. Девушка никогда бы не подумала, что преступник, который похитил ее саму и ее семью, будет тем, кого она любит. От этих мыслей Кейт чувствует что-то необычное внутри себя. Она не знает, как это описать. Словно тепло разлилось по телу. Сет заботится о ней.

«Как о младшей сестре, » — а вот от этой мысли ей становится хуже.

Кейт слишком давно не спала нормально. Постоянные кошмары мучают ее. Надеясь, что на этот раз у нее получится заснуть и не увидеть ничего из произошедшего, Кейт проваливается в сон. К сожалению, надежды не оправдываются.

_Кейт видит перед собой Сета. «Только не это. Только не опять». Единственное, что хуже причинения вреда остальным, это его нанесение любимым. В смысле как брату… В тот раз он сказал, что у него нет души, и Амару проверила это. Но сейчас — он выстрелил в нее! Кейт почувствовала жжение в животе, словно это не во сне. Фуллер посмотрела ему в глаза и увидела холод, абсолютное безразличие. Ему было плевать. Теперь Кейт не знала, что хуже: когда ты убиваешь друга или когда ему похер на тебя. Сет все повторял и повторял с ненавистью: «ты убийца», а Кейт отрицала это, придерживая рану._

_Следующее, что она увидела, было то, как ~~она~~ Амару пытала брата. Кейт могла поклясться, что этого не было, но здесь все было так реалистично. Она кричала, но Амару не переставая наносила порезы Скотту._

_— Эй, эй. Кейт! — послышалось откуда-то. Кейт осмотрелась вокруг, но ничего не увидела. — Очнись! — это был голос Сета._

Вырвавшись из сна, Кейт резко вскакивает на кровати, принимает сидячее положение и проверяет живот — пусто. Это был лишь сон. Ее трясло. Тело покрылось холодным потом. Раньше Кейт не кричала.

Фуллер поднимает глаза на мужчин. Сет сидит на кровати, а рядом стоит Ричи. У обоих в руках по пистолету. Видимо, боялись, что на их девочку напали.

— Ты как? — спрашивает Ричард.

— Все нормально, — твердым голосом отвечает Кейт, надеясь, что братья выйдут из номера и она сможет побыть одна.

Ни она, ни братья не привыкли раскрывать свои чувства. Что ж не всегда это к лучшему.

— Я просто устала.

— Пойдем, — Сет встает с кровати и направляется из номера прочь.

Кейт и Ричи следуют за ним. Старший Гекко подходит к холодильнику, достает бутылку пива, открывает ее и протягивает Фуллер. Девушка принимает напиток и делает большой глоток.

— Рассказывать не будешь? — скрещивает руки на груди и опирается на стенку Сет.

Кейт лишь отрицательно качает головой.

— Нам определенно нужно будет выпить пойло похлеще, — бурчит Сет.

— Сет, прости меня, — произносит Фуллер.

Гекко нихера не понял. За что она вообще извиняется?

— Я тогда пыталась остановить ее. Я правда не хотела никому навредить. Прости, — в уголках глаз скопились слезы.

Сет не знал что делать. Лицо нахмурилось. Он посмотрел на Ричи, а тот лишь сделал знак: «подойди к ней, обними».

— Ты о чем, Кейт? Все же хорошо.

— Я чуть не убила тебя, чуть не убила всех. Вы все страдали из-за меня.

— Твою мать, — Сет проводит рукой по лицу, потирая глаза. — Твоей вины здесь нет. Это все Амару.

Он подходит к ней и мягко обнимает. Кто бы знал, что жестокий преступник Сет Гекко способен на нежность.

— Давай так. Ты остаешься сегодня у нас на ночь.

— Да, Кейт. Я все равно должен уйти кое-куда, — произносит Ричи.

Кейт легко соглашается на это. После того, как Ричард ушел из номера, Фуллер даже не пытается заснуть. Ей не хочется снова видеть это. Сет лежал на соседней кровати и видел, что девушка не засыпала.

— В чем дело? — но Кейт не ответила на этот вопрос. — Что тебе приснилось?

Кейт еще раз подумала, нужно ли рассказывать ему или нет.

— Ты и Скотт, — ответила она.

— И что дальше? — поинтересовался Гекко.

Она рассказала ему все, что было во сне. Он молчал. Сет лишь нахмурился, но Кейт этого видеть не могла. Во время рассказа они оба сели на своих кроватях и теперь были друг напротив друга.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я бы никогда не выстрелил в тебя? — некая надежда прозвучала в его голосе. — Я хоть и урод, но не настолько. — Сет надеялся, что Кейт знает это. Но после слов Амару, что Кейт все еще винит его во всем, он был не уверен.

— Ты вовсе не урод, Сет Гекко. Ты хороший человек, — говорит Кейт, а Сету становится смешно.

— Прости меня, — раз у них такая исповедальная ночь Сет решил тоже извиниться.

— За что?

— За то, что втянул тебя в это дерьмо.


	2. Chapter 2

Той ночью Сет и Кейт не сразу заснули после разговора. На удивление ночь была спокойной. Ричи пришел только под утро. Никто не спрашивал, чем он был занят, ведь это очевидно — питался. Это дает хоть какое-то преимущество под солнцем, да и позволяет не сходить с ума. Сет и Кейт не хотели знать, откуда младший Гекко берет кровь. Единственное, что беспокоило Фуллер, что это могли быть невинные люди, но в душе теплилась надежда, что Ричи себе такого не позволит.

Гекко молчали, куда они отправлялись на «каникулы», так что Кейт оставалось только гадать. Однако дня через три Фуллер увидела вывеску, на которой гласило, что они подъезжают к городу Канкун. Кейт понятия не имела, что это за место, но по пути сюда она проезжала местности потрясающего вида.

— Знаешь, — на фоне музыки прозвучал голос Сета, — название города произошло от слова, которое в переводе с языка майя означает «трон змеи» или «магическая змея».

— Символично, — улыбнулась Кейт, глядя в окно. — Специально подыскивал?

— Я просто искал лучшее курортное место, знаешь ли, мы… ты заслужила, — Сет посмотрел на нее через зеркало.

— Хей, — слегка ткнула его в плечо Кейт, — мы заслужили, все правильно.

— Ну хватит вам уже, — закатил глаза Ричи.

Как-то слишком много слащавости появилось в их жизни. Влияние Кейт действует на Сета не лучшим образом, ну как на вора и преступника в целом. Ричи же… Ричи? Он настолько закрыт, что его даже энергией доброй Кейти-кейкс не пробить.

— Не кажется ли вам это место слишком открытым? — спросила девушка.

— Хочешь спрятаться, сделай это на виду.

Сняв номера в отличном отеле, который располагался недалеко от пляжа, Гекко и Кейт разбрелись по своим комнатам. Фуллер, зайдя к себе, осмотрелась. Комната была выполнена в оранжевых и песочных тонах. У стены стояла двуспальная кровать, рядом с которой стояла тумбочка. Напротив спального место находился аккуратный туалетный столик с зеркалом. Параллельно кровати располагались окна в пол и стеклянная дверь, ведущая на балкон. В комнате также была ванная комната.

Кейт, бросив свою сумку на пол рядом с кроватью, сразу прошла на балкон. Прекрасный вид открывался на пролив и пляж. На город опускалась ночь, но небо не могло стать полностью темным из-за огней фонарей и разных зданий. Слишком живое место.

После долгой дороги Фуллер решила, что будет хорошей идеей наконец отоспаться в удобной кровати, поэтому девушка приняла душ и легла в теплую и невероятно мягкую постель. Закрыв глаза, она не увидела страшных снов, не увидела вообще ничего.

***

— Ну что, ты готова отдохнуть? — спросил Сет.

— Я должна была это сделать еще давно, — грустно выдохнула Кейт.

Столько времени прошло с тех пор, как они должны были всей семьей быть в отпуске. Если бы не Гекко, то они бы…

_«Все были бы живы, » — произнес какой-то внутренний голос. На душе стало мерзко._

Виноваты не Гекко, а все эти мерзкие кулебрас. Точно они. Но противный голос не давал покоя.

— Кейт, — в очередной раз произнес Сет, но та словно пропала в своих мыслях. Он дотронулся до ее руки и снова повторил: — Кейт.

— Прости, — Кейт нервно сглотнула, отмахнув все мысли, — просто задумалась.

— О чем?

— Да так, ерунда, не бери в голову, — мягко улыбнулась девушка, на что Гекко только хмыкнул.

Сет заподозрил что-то неладное, но настаивать не стал, все-таки это ее жизнь — зачем ему лезть, если она не хочет.

— Не волнуйся, голоса в голове я не слышу, как некоторые, — произнесла Кейт со смешком.

«Ну, по крайней мере, не такие страшные голоса».

— Очень смешно.

Тем временем они устроились на пляже, впервые за долгое время получая хоть какой-то отдых. Это был, наверное, единственный раз, когда Сет рад, что его брат не может выходить на свет, потому что его никто не бесит. Пляж был почти заполнен, что не очень устроило и Гекко, и Фуллер, — им захотелось найти городок потише, чуть позже они так и сделают.

Лежа на песке, Сет наслаждался видом, на удивление спокойного, моря. И Кейт. Спасибо солнечным очкам, которые позволяли делать это незаметно. Девушка ходила по берегу, оставляя за собой маленькие следы, мгновенно заполняющиеся водой. Внезапно она обернулась к Сету и улыбнулась. Большой искренней улыбкой, от которой все вокруг становилось ярче и теплее. Гекко не смог противостоять очарованию этой девушки — немного пригнув голову, он мягко улыбнулся.

— Вставай. Пойдем плавать, — предложила только что подошедшая Кейт.

— Кхм, — прочистил горло Сет, — нет, спасибо, в другой раз.

— Почему? Я хочу поплавать, — Фуллер не понимала, в чем его проблема.

— Так иди, — Сет указал на море, — тебя никто не останавливает, принцесса.

Кейт сморщила носик: «Неужели он плавать не умеет?»

— Разве ты не любишь воду? Ты же на пляж пришел, — как что-то совершенно очевидное сказала девушка.

— Ага. Пляж, — кивнул Сет. — Смотри, пляж это песок. Вода — не пляж.

— Сет Гекко, ты боишься воды? — Кейт с вызовом подняла бровь.

— Иди уже, пока я терпение не потерял.

— Как хочешь, — пожала плечами Кейт и направилась к воде, по пути обернувшись на Гекко — тот совершенно не меняя своего положения, смотрел прямо на нее.

Кейт была в воде около десяти минут, а к Сету уже успела прилипнуть какая-то блондинка. Нет, Фуллер знала, что тут удивляться нечему. Да, Гекко был в форме, очень хорошей даже, с симпатичным лицом, с этими его карими глазами, в которых периодически сверкают искорки. Кейт остановила свои мысли ровно тогда, когда увидела, как Сет мажет спину блондинки кремом, а та сидит довольная, тая под его руками.

«Классика, » — закатила глаза.

Кейт уже хотела сделать очередной заплыв к буйкам, но тут в мозгу что-то щелкнуло, и она решила, что пора сделать перерыв. Поэтому она отправилась прямо к парочке с улыбкой на лице.

— Привет, — чуть задрав подбородок и сложив руки на груди, поздоровалась Фуллер.

— Привет? — удивилась девушка. Надо было видеть сконфуженные лица этих двоих.

— Элис, это Кейт, — представил Сет девушек.

— Его…

«Сестра? Девушка? Партнер?» — Кейт не знала, что она хотела сказать в данной ситуации.

— Девушка, — все-таки произнесла Кейт, протянув руку, однако Элис не ответила на рукопожатие, быстро уйдя к себе на место.

— Хах, — ухмыльнулся Сет. — Девушка, значит?

— Надо было идти со мной, вода очень хорошая, — пожала плечами Кейт и присела на шезлонг, оказавшись напротив Гекко.

— Ах да, именно поэтому, — не мог перестать смеяться Сет.

Он наклонился к ее уху, и Кейт, кажется, перестала дышать:

— Не ревнуй, принцесса. В любом случае, блондинки не в моем вкусе, — засмеялся Сет, а Кейт задохнулась и резко отпихнула его.

— Ты слишком большого мнения о себе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> если тут кто появится оставьте отзыв что ли....пожалуйста??


End file.
